


Above the Stars

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin is a bit of a dick, M/M, MECHS EVERYWHERE, Mechs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: Earth is torn into apart after the great war. After the war the Android Program was started. The goal is to have replaceable pilots with human navigators. Gavin is a recent graduate from the academy and is not so excited about being paired with the RK900 model either. Maybe that might change though.





	Above the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Finally posting this because I got my laptop working. Going to post the rest of the chapters now I have a working laptop! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much!!

The human race is on the brink of extinction. Everything that was once created and formed is now in utter ruins. The parts of humanity that are still alive work on rebuilding their homes to create better forms and stronger structures. After the years of warring with the alien threat it was time to rebuild. What came from the Rebuilding project came forth a new wave in innovation. Previous for the mechs that protected space and earth that they lived on were taken up by humans. There were human pilots that controlled these massive beasts. That isn't the case anymore.

Since starting the rebuilding project came more advanced AIs. These were given bodies that were similar to robotic bodies that were made to look human. These androids were now the pilots of the mechs because their interface could merge with mechs more easily. Humans were no longer pilots but instead navigators for these androids. Despite them being so advanced in many different ways there was a need for human touch to help in their abilities as pilots. There needed to be a bit more to the androids than just mechanics. That is why former pilots took this new role with ease.

Some pilots were pleased with this while others were not so happy with their integration. One such pilot is Gavin Reed. He hated the androids with a passion. He started his training to be a pilot back before this program happened. He spent most of his life preparing for this moment. He was so close to it but when they began to become more part of his life he realized that this was just a dream. It was something that got taken away from him and now the only thing he could hope for to be in the stars is to become a navigator on Cyber Station.

Now is the day that he had trained so hard for. Now is the day he is the least happy about. He would be getting assigned a new android partner and then find out where he is stationed. It is early in the morning when he woke up looking out the window of his apartment. He groaned getting up out of bed. It felt weird thinking that he could either get one of the best assignments of his life or get one of the worst things in his life. In the end it didn't matter since he was going to be a pilot.

He goes to shower and begins to get cleaned up for the ceremony. He steps out looking at himself in the mirror. His father was a pilot. His mother is a mechanic. His mother did a lot of work overseas but today she would be there just for him. He couldn't help smiling at the thought. When he told her about him joining the pilot program she wasn't happy. They argued about his decision until they finally came to the conclusion that it was something he really wanted to do with his life.

* * *

_Then came the day Cyber Life introduced their androids. Gavin remembered that day crystal clear. His mother had called him._

_"Gavin..." she said softly looking at him through the screen. "I know this isn't easy. But you have options. You're smart. Don't go throwing your life away just because of a dream."_

_"It isn't just a dream," Gavin told her. "I made a promise to myself that I would do something for dad. I owe it to him."_

_Gavin remembers her tears. She looked so sad. Her son was throwing his life away just like his father did. It wasn't that he was sacrificing it for nothing. His father gave his life away for his fellow pilots, for his home world, and for his family. Gavin understood that, but part of his mother didn't really accept it. She missed him._

_"Even with the android program you still want to do this? You won't ever be a pilot!"_

_"I know! But this is what I want to do. I want to do something for my life. You understand right?"_

_She nods her head. She wipes away a few tears. "You're really like your father," she laughs through the tears. "If only he could see you know. He would be so proud."_

_Even despite her not wanting her son to go do something that potentially his life she accepted him. Gavin realized that she understood. She just couldn't go through another loss like that again. In that moment he promised himself that he wouldn't let her feel another loss like that again._

* * *

Now here is his big day. The day to prove that he isn't some human who is meant to be a navigator. He is going to prove that he can be someone. That one couldn't always rely on a machine. Gavin finishes getting ready by shaving, brushing his teeth and putting on his uniform. His uniform is a dark gray color with different shades of blue on the detailing of the collar, edges of his sleeves, and along some of the seam lines. It reflected the Cyber Life colors due to them working closely along the company. Despite it being privately owned he knew that it was always meant to be a military operation.

When Gavin steps out of his apartment he sees he sees his best friend Tina Chan waiting there. Her hair is slicked back with a bit hanging off from the side. She wore the same military uniform as him. She looked like a soldier, like a polit. It only put a bit more of a dagger inside of Gavin realizing that he and his best friend wouldn't be flying among the stars.

"Are you ready?" She asks with a smile.

"More or less," Gavin huffs closing his door and then locking it. "I'm personally stressed out about this. This feels strange."

"Because we aren't pilots?"

Gavin nods his head. They make their way down the hallway. "I don't want an android partner. It feels weird and I'm not a big fan of it."

"We can't change the rules," Tina shrugs. "But I did hear an interesting rumor."

Gavin raises an eyebrow. "What rumor exactly?"

"That students with the highest test grades get to stay on the Cyber Station."

Gavin laughs. "Wow. That would be amazing. But you know they are picky who they allow on there."

"Reed, you're one of the best students in our class. Give yourself some fucking credit where its due."

"Only because I work my ass off!" He says with a huff. He looks down. His eyes traveled to a necklace he wore around his neck that belonged to his father. It was given to him before that final battle. It felt like it gave him courage. Now it is just a reminder what is out of reach. "Do you think my dad would be proud?"

"Of course!" Tina says loudly. "He would be proud of you no matter what, but it will be a big deal at the ceremony."

Gavin smiles. Tina's father had been there the day he died and he was saved by him escaping with minimal damage. Tina had seen her father struggle with accepting the new prosthetic limbs, his right arm and eye, along with allowing his youngest daughter go to the academy. Gavin became fast friends with her and she is the only one he truly trusted. Tina smiles brightly talking about how boring it will be, but then says that Gavin will be giving a speech so he better be prepared. He is. Well, thought more likely. Speaking in front of people isn't his strong suit. It's like a weird creeping fear. All the eyes that will be on him and the people expecting him to mess up. That isn't going to happen, but he isn't going to let them get the best of him.

Gavin looks at the entrance of the academy's doors. He takes a breath before stepping in with Tina. Once they are inside someone comes to Gavin taking him away. Tina waves. "See you at the graduation party!" She smiles before walking away.

The woman begins to talk about how the ceremony will be going down, who he will be speaking after. Then she says those faithful words, something that will forever change his life. "And one last thing, your android partner has been assigned," she says looking at the holopad. "It's an upgraded prototype of the RK series. This model we are referring to as Richard. He will be up there with you."

"What? No! I won't be up there with some android," he spits out angrily. "This is something that my class worked hard for! We aren't sharing the stage with some android."

"This is part of tradition that for graduation," she says calmly with a roll of her eyes. "All your other classmates will have their assigned androids beside them. After the ceremony is over you will receive your station. I do hope you can at least act civil on stage. We all know about your temper."

Gavin huffs. "Yeah. Yet, I'm the one giving the class final address."

"We're very surprised," she says calmly. '

Then an android with sharp, cold blue eyes came in with a blond woman. Both of them had LEDs blinking blue. She looks so elegant the way she walks, a blue dress on her, and hair pulled up elegantly. The thing that bothered him the most is how the other android walked. He strolled in with such confidence, and looked so cold. It was like he is everything that space had, but felt so cold. His expression is cold, unfeeling. It is everything that he hated about androids. They are always so emotionless, strategic, and cold. Gavin decided right then that he did not like Richard. Nope. He did not like any part of him.

He approaches Gavin looking rather calm as he looks at him. There is still a look of judgment on his face. "Hello, I'm RK900, your new partner. Since I am test model you will be the one to name me as you are graduating top of your class."

Gavin looks him up and down rather judgmental like. He didn't like him in the slightest. "Richard." He says with a smirk. "You're Richard. And I'm gonna call you Dick for short. So, I'm bringing my dick to space!"

"Name registered," he says in a cold voice. "But I would prefer you not call me..."

"Dick!"

"Yes, that name. It is rather demeaning." Richard tried to reason, but Gavin really didn't care. "Either way, I look forward to working with a pilot of your standard."

"Well the felling is not mutual in the slightest. Just stand next to me and be pretty."

Gavin pushes him to the side with a frown on his face. The ceremony soon began. Gavin sits up on the stage with all the other important people. He then looks at the android that stands perfectly still beside him. He didn't like this. It felt wrong and strange. He wanted to just scream about how ridiculous this all. That is the first thought that came into his mind. It isn't until he sees his mom in the crowds looking at him with the softest, most proud look he had ever seen on her. He couldn't do any of that.

Instead he comes up to the stage to give his final speech with a heavy sigh. He looks at the people. Tina is with her android giving him a big grin. He could tell she was excited about this. Now is not the time to disappoint people.

"My father was a pilot for the last great space war," he begins looking down. "Then I was three years old. I don't remember much, but I recall my mom, the videos, and then the memorial. Growing up people would talk about him, about what a hero is was, and how brave he is. I didn't feel like I could live up to this hero. That people would always compare me to him." He pauses. "I'm not him, I never will be. But I will honor him, make him proud. Just like all of us will make everyone proud. We worked hard, we came together, and now look at us. We made it. Now, it's our turn to take to the stars and carve out our own destiny. I'm proud of you all." He laughs a bit. "I didn't prepare a long speech, just one that felt right. One that felt like us. So, congrats everyone! See you above the stars!"

Gavin goes to sit down as everyone cheers. Things go as planned. It was after it was done that Gavin goes to the back with the rest of the class to get the assignments. Richard gave him his assignment. When he opens it he is shocked about seeing that he would be up in space. He would be in the space station! He felt so excited. It was short lived when he remembered about a certain annoying android.

"So you're a pilot android right?" He asks. He nods his head. "So that means you listen to my commands and what I say, right?"

"That is how are partnership works." Richard confirmed. "We leave for the station in two days."

"I'm aware. In those two days I will be working on a name for our mech," he smirks.

"Naming doesn't happen an..."

"Shut it! I'm going to name it!" He huffs.

Tina comes over hugging him. "With my shitty scores I got assigned rigging work for the space station!" She grins. "Fuck yes!"

"I did too!" They hug each other. She looks at him with a grin.

"We did it. We finally did it. And in two days we can go in space."

"Do they allow cats in space?" Tina suddenly asks.

"Why?"

"'Cause your mom is walking over with a kitten in her hands."

Gavin looks at her with wide eyes bringing the small calico to him. He takes the soft kitten in his hands. "I got special permission,"  
she says softly. "They granted permission for you to have a cat. Space can be cold, and lonely. But this little guy can help out. Regular deliveries will happen once a week and a special chamber has been built for her in case something happens to the station."

"Mom... you didn't have to do this." He says softly looking at the kitten. He could see that her name is written Nova on the little metal plate.

"I've been planning this for ages. It's something I wanted you to have something from earth and I know how much you wanted a kitty."

"Thank you, mom." Gavin says taking the kitten. He hugs her close petting her gently. Now this is official. He just hoped that he could make her proud. Now for the biggest day in his life.


End file.
